Creep
by Sophie Swam Mellark
Summary: OS. Porque las decisiones que más afectan nuestra vida son esas que tomamos sin ser del todo conscientes. Bella lo único que deseaba era una eternidad a su lado, y a pesar de que Edward se resistiera a eso, la decisión había sido tomada.


**Summary: **OS. Porque las decisiones que más afectan nuestra vida son esas que tomamos sin ser del todo conscientes. Bella lo único que deseaba era una eternidad a su lado, y a pesar de que Edward se resistiera a eso, la decisión había sido tomada.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, fueron creados, emparejados, e hicieron ídolo mundial a Stephanie Meyer; la trama en si, sí es mía.

IMPORTANTE: Es muy muy muy necesario que tengan Creep de Radiohead por ahí cerca, y que le den "play" para estar ambientadas! ;D

* * *

**CREEP**

_By Sophie S.M._

Era sábado por la mañana, desperté cegada por el sol, tal como recordaba los días en Phoenix. Cada día soleado que apareciera en Forks era extraño. Me gustaba la sensación que dejaba la vitamina D al entrar en mi organismo, hace tanto no veía tanto sol que estaba dispuesta a aprovechar cada pequeño rayo que surcara el cielo.

Me senté a ver el sol a través la ventana, recordando a mi madre, y preguntándome qué estaría haciendo a esa hora, tal vez estaría sirviendo el desayuno a Phil, o estaría haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos, o quizás aún estaría en la etapa del yoga y se encontraba en alguna posición extraña, tirada en el piso de la pequeña sala.

Imaginé a Reneé haciendo el Saludo al Sol y no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa se instalara en mi rostro. Sí, Reneé sin duda podría estar haciendo algo así.

Decidí que, a pesar de que no podría salir con Edward, tal como lo pronosticó Alice ayer, aprovecharía el día, lavaría la ropa, limpiaría la casa, cocinaría, y una vez terminara, me iría a acostar bajo el sol, leería un libro, escucharía música, en fin disfrutaría del sol mientras durara. Me retiré de la ventana suavemente, temía que de repente el sol desapareciera, tal vez un pestañazo fuera suficiente para que todo ese hermoso paraíso se volviera igual que siempre: nublado y lluvioso.

Me bañe, y mi humor me hizo elegir mi ropa favorita: una blusa azul, esos viejos shorts caqui que tuve que buscar entre toda la ropa que aún seguía guardada en maletas, y las sandalias del mismo tono. Dejé el cabello suelto, a la vez que veía en el espejo como las ondas castañas enmarcaban mi rostro, y resaltaban los ojos. No era realmente hermosa, simplemente era una chica normal, si es que tener un novio vampiro aún me permitía entrar en esa definición. Pero, estaba feliz con lo que tenía, aunque me encantaría tener algo más, algo como la belleza sobrenatural de los Cullen.

En realidad, lo que deseaba no era su belleza, sino más bien encajar en todo eso, aunque Edward se opusiese tanto a ese cambio. A mi cambio.

Me retiré del espejo y bajé rápidamente a la sala, brinqué en el último escalón, e inmediatamente me arrepentí cuando sentí que una de las sandalias resbalaba en el piso, estiré las manos de forma automática para evitar el fuerte golpe, pero a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos recibí el golpe en el trasero y las muñecas.

Definitivamente no debía tentar mi suerte, si es que acaso la tenía. Despacio me levanté adolorida del suelo, y decidí que lo mejor era sentarme a desayunar, y esperar a que el dolor pasara. Abrí todas las ventanas de la casa, me serví un tazón de cereal y comencé a devorar el desayuno, realmente quería tener tiempo para hacer todo lo que debía y que me sobrara tiempo para salir a tomar un poco de sol.

Limpié, lavé, hice mis deberes y una vez terminé, corrí a tomar una sábana, mi reproductor y mi vieja edición de Romeo y Julieta, bajé con mucho más cuidado las escaleras y me dirigí al jardín, en donde me acosté a contemplar el cielo. Encendí el reproductor, y empecé a sonreír en cuanto la canción comenzó a sonar, definitivamente esa canción describía lo que sentía.

Yo no pertenecía a todo eso, cada vez que estaba al lado de Edward me sentía insignificante, no era hermosa como Rosalie, no tenía la gracia de Alice, o la chispa de Esme, simplemente no encajaba a su lado. Pero, aun así, Edward deseaba que estuviera allí, que me mantuviese a su lado, y yo estaba decidida a estarlo todo el tiempo que el lo permitiera.

Cerré los ojos y comencé a cantar suavemente la canción para mí misma, cantar era una cosa que me encantaba hacer, tal vez no tuviera la mejor voz, pero de verdad me relajaba hacerlo. Sonreía, extrañamente no me hacia sentir mal, sino mas bien me entretenía el hecho de que una canción pudiese expresar todo lo que sentía.

-…You're so fucking special, but I'm a creep, I'm a…- de repente sentí una fría caricia en la mejilla, y el rubor apareció de manera inmediata, me negué a abrir los ojos por la certeza de saber quién era el dueño de la mano que acariciaba mi rostro.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto. Eres mi todo, mi vida. No entiendo por qué te esfuerzas en sentirte menos que nosotros, cuando en realidad eres mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría pedir. –dijo una voz aterciopelada, solo me limité a dejar que el rubor invadiera de nuevo mi rostro cuando ni tan siquiera había desaparecido del todo, aunque no estaba del todo segura de la razón, si era porque me hubiese encontrado cantando, o por las palabras que me había dicho unos segundos antes. Me limité a permanecer en silencio.

-¿Por qué no dices nada? Recuerda que no puedo leerte el pensamiento, y eso no termina de agradarme del todo, por cierto. –continuó acariciando mi rostro, yo solo reí, era una de las pocas cosas que me hacían sentir orgullosa, ese extraño impedimento que tenía Edward de leer mi mente.

-No es justo, no te burles de mí.

-No me burlo, solo… –comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, sintiéndome como el sol me cegaba momentáneamente. –¡Edward! Te van a ver, ¿estás loco? –pregunté al comprender que en realidad no era el sol lo que me cegaba, sino mi novio que brillaba como una antorcha humana.

-Shhhhh…-dijo a la vez que colocaba su dedo índice en mis labios. –Nadie me verá, tranquila. Revisé que nadie estuviese suficientemente cerca, y al parecer tú eres la única que decidió disfrutar el sol en casa, casi todos andan en La Push, o al menos en el pueblo.

-Jessica llamó para que los acompañara a la playa, pero realmente quería disfrutar del sol, y con Mike, Tyler y Eric cerca no creí poder hacerlo.

-Claro, y agradezco que te quedarás, fue una mañana fascinante. –Rápidamente tomó mis muñecas entre sus manos, como si fuesen esposas, y las comenzó a acariciar suavemente. –¿Te duelen?

-¿Desde que hora estuviste observando?

-En la madrugada me fui, habría sol y no me quería arriesgar, pero volví temprano, poco antes de que te despertaras. Permanecí todo el día entre los arboles, observándote, si eres realmente fascinante cuando duermes, lo eres aún más cuando estás despierta. Pero, debo aceptar que cuando vi que salías, no pude evitar desear estar aquí, junto a ti.

-Deja de decir tonterías, no entiendo como puedes preferir estar aquí. Y además, te agradecería que permitieras que el rubor saliera antes de volver a entrar. –lo único que sonó en ese instante fue su melodiosa risa.

-¿Para qué deseas que salga? Solo te hace aún más hermosa, si es que eso es posible. –Sus dedos soltaron el suave agarre de mis muñecas, y se instalaron en mis mejillas, allí en donde el rubor mostraba aún mejor que yo misma lo que sus palabras me hacían sentir.

-¿Cómo demonios puede alguien decir tantas cosas sin sentido? –a pesar de todo no pude evitar que una enorme sonrisa apareciera, a la vez que sus labios comenzaran a acercarse a los míos.

El beso fue único, como cada uno de los que Edward y yo compartíamos, no sé si duró horas o minutos, cuando Edward me besaba solía perder el sentido de todo. Luego de unos segundos nos separamos lentamente, y deposité suavemente un dulce pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Acepta que soy extraña, ¿quién más se acercaría tanto a los labios de un vampiro? –dije en un tono coqueto, definitivamente Edward sacaba todo lo femenino de mí.

-Tal vez seas un poco extraña, ya que lo mencionas. Tu instinto te hace dañarte las muñecas por evitar una caída, pero no te hace huir de los labios de un vampiro. No es muy lógico, ¿no crees? –ambos comenzamos a reír. -¿Sabes? Sigo esperando el momento en que comprendas la seriedad de lo que soy, de lo que te puedo hacer. A pesar de que eso signifique perderte.

-Nunca me perderás, debes empezar a aceptarlo. –mis manos acariciaban su rostro de mármol, era increíble ver como el sol se reflejaba y lo hacia ver aún más hermoso.

-Te amo, y a pesar de que sea egoísta de mi parte, no quiero perderte.

-Te amo, y por eso nunca me perderás.

-…Whatever makes you happy, whatever you want, you're so fucking special… -silencié con mis dedos su voz, y a pesar de que sabía que no sonaría tan hermoso como lo hubiera hecho en sus labios, necesitaba que él me escuchara, que comprendiera mi punto.

-I wish I was special. –él se limitó a sonreír, sostener mi mirada y acariciar mis mejillas, y transcurrido ese instante, me besó.

-Ya eres especial.

En ese instante una decisión fue tomada, el futuro cambió, y tal vez no sería mañana o la otra semana, pero sabía que pronto todo sería distinto, que pronto tendría el control, tendría un cuerpo perfecto, pero lo más importante, tendría esa alma perfecta, y estaría al lado de esa alma perfecta que me complementaria. Y eso era lo único que yo deseaba, una eternidad a su lado.

* * *

**_That's all! _**

Toda esta locura se me ocurrió un jueves por la tarde, no estaba muy feliz, mi mejor amiga no estaba para mí, de hecho dudaba de que aún fuera mi amiga, encendí mi reproductor lo más alto que este me permitió, y la canción que comenzó a sonar fue nada más y nada menos que: **Creep de Radiohead**.

Era un poco lo que sentía, que no pertenecía al lugar en donde estaba, que no era parte de nada... y de la nada comenzó a correr esta locura en mi cabeza, tomé mi computadora y aquí está.

En fin, enjoy! Y luego critiquen, feliciten, tiren tomates cibernéticos, lo que sea que funcione para mejorar, será muy bien recibido! ;*

_**Sophie S. M.**_


End file.
